A Demma Story
by Forever Jasmine
Summary: There are interesting things that love can do to you. Especially when you're too shy to tell your best friend.


**Yay! My first Demma story!**

**This takes place about a year after the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 Premiere. Daniel, Rupert, Emma, and the rest of the cast haven't seen each other since the premiere. Dan and Rup have gotten more handsomer (if possible :) I love them) and Emma grew her hair out again.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: Very Strong T**

**For: Dramatic Events and Sexual Intentions That Shall Occur Between Daniel and Emma In The Near Future ;)**

**Additional Notes:**

**Daniel, Rupert, Tom, and Matthew are best friends.**

**Emma, Evanna, Scarlett, and Bonnie are best friends. (See what I did there? ;))**

**Bonnie had gotten out of her _engagement_ for several personal reasons that she only shared with Matthew.**

**Tom and Scarlett are dating; Rupert and Evanna are dating as well.**

**So Daniel and Emma are the only ones single-and they're both in love with each other. (_Of course they're too shy to admit it_...)**

**Shall I add some bashing to make this more interesting? _Maybe..._**

**If you're thinking that Katie Leung is the bad guy then think again! She's great friends with Emma and the rest of the girls-she knows Emma is in love with Dan, and she would never do a thing like that.**

**I'm still thinking on _who_...**

**Anyway, I hope you still enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

Emma Watson was getting ready for the night (in her pj's that is!). She had invited Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Evanna Lynch, Tom Felton, and Scarlett Byrne over for a sleepover at her house. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, still mildly wet from a recent shower; she wore a fitted white cami and matching nightpants with blue, green, pink, and purple polkadots.

Around seven, someone knocked on the door. She got up from the couch to answer it.

"Dan!" She yelled in enthusiasm and flung her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Emma!" Said Daniel, hugging her back.

"Oh, I'm so glad you made it!" She pulled away to look at him, taking in his pajama wear-a black muscle shirt and blue plaid pajama pants-and smiled. "It's been ages since I've seen you."

"I know, it's been too long." He walked in and closed the door behind him one-handed; his other was gripping the bag slung over his shoulder. "I would've called but I was really busy, as was Rupert, and it got out of hand. The schedules, the photo shoots...-"

"The interviews?"

"Exactly." He looked around. "Wow. Nice place you have here."

"Thanks." She blushed a little. "So have you heard from Rupert or Tom?" She sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, they said they'd be right over." Said Dan, putting his stuff down as he sat next to her. "Tom mentioned something about being late, though. Scarlett's taking too long."

They both laughed.

Emma picked up the remote and started searching for something to watch on TV. Daniel watched the channels, in boredom, change and, after a minute, decided to watch Emma instead. He was glad she didn't notice.

His eyes lingered on her face, then traveled down once over her body, then back up to her face again. It didn't take long before he realized that he was staring straight at her pink lips. He was hit with a wave of deja vu as he remembered rehearsing the kissing scene between Harry and Hermione. Boy, did he miss kissing those lips._ Her _lips.

"Dan?"

Her voice interrupted his trance. He looked her in the eyes this time.

"Do you wanna find something to watch? I'm horrible at it." Emma handed the remote over to him.

"Sure, okay." Daniel nodded as he reached for the remote.

Their fingers brushed the same time their eyes met. His green eyes gazed deep into her brown ones. Emma felt like air; she couldn't move. All she could see at the moment was green. As her mind began to slowly comprehend it, she realized that his face was inching closer to hers.

_Is he leaning in? Or am I?_ She thought.

They both jumped at the sound of three loud knocks as it filled the house. Scooting away from each other, both rather pink in the face, Dan and Emma got up. Emma went to the door to answer it.

"Rupert! Evanna!" Daniel heard Emma yell. From where he was standing, he saw a familiar speck of red hair.

"Hey, Emma!" Said Rupert and Evanna, hugging her before walking in. They, too, were in their pajamas.

"Daniel!" Evanna hugged him.

"Dan, how're you doing, mate?" Rupert 'man-hugged' him. "Great to see you again."

"You too." Said Daniel. "I'm fine really." His eyes darted to Evanna. "Wow, Ev. You dyed your hair?"

It was true. Evanna's blonde hair was now brunette.

"Yep!" Said Evanna.

Tom and Scarlette bounded through the door. Emma, Scarlette, and Evanna screamed as they all ran forward and hugged each other. Tom inched away, 'man-hugged' Daniel and Rupert, greeting them, then looked at the girls as if they were speaking a different language.

"I never will get them." He said.

"Neither will we." Said Rupert and Dan.

* * *

After eating, joking around, and talking, everyone sat together on the floor in the den, thinking about what to do next.

"How about we play Truth or Dare?" Said Emma. _That way, I'll see if Dan'll be able to kiss me..._

"Brave of you." Said Rupert, grinning. "I'm in."

"Me too." Said Dan, who was sitting next to Emma. _Will they dare me to kiss Emma?_

"Me three." Said Evanna, Tom, and Scarlette.

All of them inched out into one big circle to where it was a pattern of boy-girl-boy-girl.

"Alright..." Rupert started evilly. "Tom, Truth or Dare?"

"Er..." Said Tom. "Truth."

"Is it _True_ that you've slept with Scar more than _eight times _in one day?"

"You don't need to know!" Said Scarlette, blushing.

"Yes." Said Tom with a smirk anyway. "Make that _nine_."

Rupert laughed.

"Alright, um..." Tom looked around the circle. "Evanna, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Said Evanna quickly.

"Is it True that you have twelve cats?"

"No, not twelve. Just two. And a dog named Kibbles."

Everyone laughed quietly.

"Daniel, Truth or Dare?" Evanna asked.

Daniel cleared his throat. _This is it. _"Dare."

"Ooh..." Everyone else muttered but Emma.

"Hmm...a dare..." Said Evanna, thoughtful. "I dare you to kiss Emma on the cheek."

"The _cheek_?" Said Rupert as Dan's heart slightly sank. "C'mon, love, you can do better than that."

"It's _my_ dare for him." Said Evanna. "Go on, Daniel."

_At least I get to kiss her._ Daniel thought as he looked over at Emma. Emma smiled a little, and pulled a strand of hair out of the way, behind her ear. Her heart, however, did a little flip when his lips brushed against her cheek.

"Aww..." Evanna and Scarlette cooed as the two blushed.

"Aww..." Rupert and Tom mocked.

Daniel laughed once, uneasy before he spoke. "Emma, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Said Emma carefully.

Daniel thought about his question before he grinned.

"Is it true that you're still aggravated at me because I called you an animal?"

Rupert and Tom burst out laughing; Evanna and Scarlett giggled. Emma rolled her eyes, smiling.

"No, I'm not." Said Emma. "I decided to take it as a compliment."

"Don't worry, it wasn't an insult." Said Dan, reassuring, Not at all...

"Good." Emma looked at Scarlette, who sat across from her. "Scar, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Said Scarlette boldly.

"I dare you to snog Tom for..._ten_ seconds."

"Make it five." Said Rupert. "They'll practically be having sex if you went any higher."

"Shut up, Rupert." Said Scarlette, then gripped Tom's arms and pulled him close and started kissing him. Tom was kissing her back, all and willing, as if they didn't have an audience. He was halfway on top of her, as they were using tongue, when Scar pushed him off of her. Tom laughed.

"Alright, since all of us have had a go," Said Scarlette,"let's do nothing but _Dares. Sensual _and _steamy _dares."

"After all of us have seen each other after quite a bit?" asked Evanna.

"All of us deserve a little reunion." Scarlette stood up and pointed to Dan and Emma. "You two. Seven Minutes in Heaven. Closet. Now."

_"What?"_ Said Dan and Emma simutaneously.

"C'**_mon_**." Scarlette pulled them up to their feet. Rupert, now suddenly interested at the thought of his best friends making out, stood up too and started pushing Dan towards the closet like Scar was pushing Emma. Tom and Evanna followed with great interest.

"Wait-you guys-!"

"We didn't even-!"

Tom opened the door as Daniel and Emma stumbled in. Scarlette closed the door and locked it.

"Alright." She said, stepping away. "Let's see if these two can keep their hands off of each other for seven minutes in the dark."

* * *

**IN THE CLOSET...**

"There's got to be a light in here..." Emma muttered. She reached up, enclosing her hand on the string, and yanked on it once. The darkness was replaced by a dim light. "There. Better?"

Daniel looked around once before meeting her eyes. "Yeah. Loads." He scratched his untidy hair. "Erm..."

She began to feel a little awkward; butterflies flew like crazy in her stomach.

"About this whole...,um, situation..." Dan began, still not looking at her. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to...-"

"No, I want to." Said Emma too quickly. She blushed when their eyes met again. "I mean, I wouldn't mind. To be honest, you're actually pretty good when it comes to snogging..." She paused before adding,"Even in sliver paint."

They both laughed quietly. Their laughter dies away when their eyes met once again; this time with full curiosity.

"Do _you _want to?" Emma asked in a whisper.

"_Me_? Snog _you_?" Dan whispered back. "For seven minutes?" He forced the urge to smile.

"That's the point of this game, isn't it?"

"Oh, er, right. Well, yeah-if you want me to."

More silence.

"Should I lean in then?" Said Dan nervously.

"I guess so." Said Emma, looking as nervous as he felt. "What do you normally do when you kiss a girl?"

Daniel hesitated before taking one small step forward. "Do you want to find out?"

* * *

**WITH EVERYONE ELSE...**

"Do you think they've started yet?" Evanna asked.

"Probably." Said Rupert, pausing to listen. "Yep, they ought to be. It's gotten quiet in there."

"It should get loud eventually." Said Tom.

"If they _do_ get carried away then they have to do it now." Said Scarlette, looking at her watch. "They have five minutes left in there."

* * *

Emma pulled away a little, her head rested in the crook of his neck, their noses still touching.

Daniel's arms were wrapped around her. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her hands halfway into his hair.

He leaned in and kissed her again. A soft sight escaped from her lips as she pressed herself tighter against him. His hands roamed up and down her back as he started kissing her bottom lip as she was kissing on his top lip. Her hands, after a minute, left his hair; her fingers raked down his back, causing him to shudder a little. They both wanted more from each other without realizing it; neither wanted to do too much, or they would've gone too far...

Dan felt something wet against his lips and pulled away. Emma looked at him with curiosity, feeling slightly hurt as she felt the cold draft between them. She immediately hated the space between them.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

"Sorry," He whispered back. "I didn't expect you would want to...you know...use tongue..."

"Well...do you want to?"

"Yes, it's just-"

Emma closed the space between them, feeling brave, and pressed her lips against his, kissing him midsentence. Dan's sentence was left unsaid. He gripped her waist and pulled her closer to him. Before she could, he had beat her to it, and licked the edges of her mouth with his tongue. With a soft groan, she opened her mouth and let his tongue travel inside it. She licked his tongue with her own and, soon enough, their tongues moved slowly and sensually against each other.

Her hands moved from his back to his face, inhaling his sweet breath. They were in his hair again as his fingertips touched the small of her back that was exposed.

"_Dan_..." Emma quietly moaned his name, her arms constricting around his neck.

Then, abruptly, the doorknob twisted, and they broke apart instantly. Daniel and Emma looked as innocent as they could as the door wrenched open.

"_Well?" _Scarlette demanded.


End file.
